User blog:DiamondKittyHero/Personal Warriors Story Challenges
These are personal challenges that I am going to (attempt to) complete! I used a random word generator, and I have selected out prompts to use for my stories. If you want to try this, go ahead! The rules: All chapters must be 700 words or longer (NOT including ANs, title words, etc.) Chapters may be connected, but it would be encouraged to keep the stories separate. Let me know so I can read the chapters! :D Bleakness Forbidden Unthinkable Contagious Antique Purpose Together Dreaming Beginnings Horizon Frosty Lightning Clouds Sunrise Creation ---- Title: Bleakness Word Count: 895 ---- “It’s going to be okay,” they said, attempting to cheer him. “Everything’s going to be okay.” “I’ll be fine,” she had told him with a smile. “I’ll come back fine.” “All the cats that go will be alright, I can assure you,” the leader had announced. “They will be alright.” Two years, my darling, he thought to himself, gaze turned to the snow outside. Two years ago, she said you would be alright. Two years ago, you said you’d be fine. One year ago, they said it would be okay. And yet, it had been two years since he had last seen beautiful mate, Emberfur. He sighed as he thought of her - her green eyes that always shone as bright as the stars, her sleek, light brown tabby fur, her distinctive black paws that were always bouncing when she was happy, and her white muzzle that was smiling the last time he saw her. No one could say the journeying were okay, because they all knew the truth - StarClan had not sent them on a mission, a false medicine cat apprentice, desperate for attention, had. For a while, Larkpaw had hidden the truth, even after they had gone on the mission. One day, she broke down in front of Thrushstar, admitting that there had been no dream, that all Larkpaw had wanted was to seem special. She was very close to being exiled, for everyone now knew that she had lied, and put their family members’ and friends’ lives in danger. It was only because Thrushstar was Larkpaw’s father that he let her stay, though she had been exiled from her position as medicine cat apprentice. Everyone still clung onto the lie that Thrushstar had been told, that StarClan had said that they would be alright, even though Larkpaw’s announcement had been public. They repeated the fake promise, never daring touch the possibility that maybe they weren’t okay, because the sadness of the thought was too depressing to even look at for longer than a glance. To everyone else, at least. Pinewhisker had accepted it - Emberfur was dead, and so was her memory in the kits that she had promised to care for. Believing the lie that she would be only gone for a moon, the tabby volunteered to go on the mission, despite having quarter-moon old kits. Troutshine had raised them as her own, and although she offered to tell them about Emberfur, as the sole parent left, Pinewhisker had declined. So he watched, heartbroken, as they grew from kits to apprentices to warriors without even realizing that the tom in the background, the one always asking if they were okay, watching them, congratulating them, was their father. He watched as they nuzzled Troutshine when they received their warrior names, believing it was their mother who had called out their names first, believing that she had given birth to them, believing that their parents had always been there. Pinewhisker was a fool. An old, silly fool, for now Emberfur’s kits - his kits - didn’t know a thing about their wonderful mother - how when she laughed, one bubbled up in you, too, and when she cried, all you wanted to do was comfort her. How she was always brave, and fearless, and strong-hearted and kind. How she was perfect, even on her worst days, even when she made a mistake, even when she was embarrassed. Pinewhisker looked over at the hole serving as the entrance to the den. The snow had piled up at the entry, blocking cats from going in or out. Some of the cold substance had fallen in, but that didn’t stop it from snowing even more. He could hear his Clanmates trying to dig around it, but he knew that their attempts would be proven fruitless, for the medicine cats couldn’t get him the herbs in time. All the other elders had died - Pinewhisker was the only one left. He was isolated once more, even more so, for when he had lost Emberfur, there were still friends, and when he had lost those, there were still the kits. But the kits were no longer kits, his friends no longer alive. Nothing was truly holding him anymore. “It’s time,” he heard Emberfur’s voice breathe in his ear, smelled her calming scent in his nose. “I’ll see you there,” he murmured, resting his head on his paws and closing his eyes. He knew that there was still a breath in him, tying him down to the earth, so he took the breath. In, out. And then...nothing more. He opened his eyes, and there he was: StarClan. A beautiful forest, it felt more alive than any feeling he had felt when he was living. It seemed to sing with beauty and wonder, and he felt certain that here, he would be more happy than in his last two years of life. The last two years had been filled with gloom, and he knew that here, he could watch over his kits, watch over his Clan, without feeling any of that emotion. He was done with feeling hopeless and alone - he would never feel that here. And so, as he nuzzled his mate, as their purrs turned into a sort of song, as the birds chirped and the mice skittered and the leaves danced, he felt certain that here, Pinewhisker would no longer feel bleak. Category:Blog posts